Discord And the Fox
by FloetryFox88JW
Summary: Discord and Felix have a very interesting encounter


The Day was no different than any other day in Equestria. It has been a very long period of peace ever since other creatures from distant lands started taking up residence in Equestria. Felix Floetry is a 9 tailed Kitsune who enjoys Writing stories and poems depending on his mood.

Felix sits in and open field contemplating a poem to write. His tails flick one by one as he surveys his surroundings for inspiration. Up in the air he sees the wonderbolts flying in formation. Straight ahead of him he sees young colts and fillys playing. He feels the air as the wind changes direction. Smile on his face, Felix slowly lifts his pen and begins to start writing a new poem.

"Well well. What is a Nine-tailed Kitsune doing all the way out here all by himself?" Says a mysterious voice.

Felix rolls his eyes in slight annoyment do to him knowing exactly who's talking.

"What do you want from me Discord? Don't you usually spend your time harassing the Mane six? What sort of amusement could I possibly offer you?"

Says Felix in the most nonchalant way possible.

"Oh come on now, I'm not always up to mischief... That much on the weekdays." Says Discord with a sneaky grin as he protects himself on to Felix's writing journal.

Felix Burns the journal as he pulls Discord out of it and sighs.

"you clearly want something Discord, just go ahead and tell me what it is and be done with it." Says Felix who is clearly starting to get a bit agitated.

Discord returns to normal size and dusts himself off. He then takes a look at Felix's book.

"Hmmm you're writing is very good...are you some famous author or something?" Asks Discord in a rather unassuming manner.

Felix casually answers in a rather dismissive tone

"Yea I suppose. It's always been my passion, and it calms me. I also infuse it with a bit of my magic and the stories that I make kinda become their own universes"

Discord strokes his beard and floats upside down.

" Fascinating..." He says with a smirk

"You mean a universe like this?"

Discord opens his hand and something that appears to be a bunch of Stars and galaxies appear. Felix gets up and starts to walk away. Discord then poofs in front of him, blocking his path. At this point Felix is more than a little ticked off. He glares at Discord and lowers his posture in a warning fashion.

"Ok Discord, you have 3 seconds to either tell me what you really want or get out of my way. I'm not a creature that enjoys being messed with..."

Says Felix, who at this point is now at the end of his patience with the mischievous Draconequis.

Discord puts his hands up in defense and says

"Ok ok geez! Don't get your tails in a knot!" He poofs right beside Felix. "I was wondering if you would have a little competition with me?"

Felix raises a brow and looks at him sceptically. Not many creatures would even be worth Discord's time, let alone be able to compete with him. Felix sits down and questions him

"What do mean by a competition? You can do whatever you want as it is. Why in Equestria do you even feel the need to compete in the first place??"

Although Felix made a good point, Discord simply scoffs at this question and answers,

"Oh please...this competition isn't for *me* to prove anything. I've heard that Kitsune have rather strong magic capabilities and I was simply wanting to see it for myself." Discord gives a sneaky grin.

Felix smirks at him and says

"Is that so? Tell me discord, what are you really trying to do hmm? Have you heard that my magic rivals the Princesses and want to see if that is true? Or perhaps you figured out that I suppress my magic so that it doesn't drain my Ki and you want to see to what extent that this is true?"

Discord gasps is false surprise, though he's secretly shocked that Felix figured out his intentions so easily. In an attempt to fake offense, he says

"what?? Noooo those thoughts never even crossed my mind! How dare you question my motives! Why, I have half a mind to leave." Discord crosses his arms and looks away, making his head split in a gag-like fashion.

Felix chuckles and pats his shoulder, making his hight match Discord's.

"if you're worried about me being a potential threat to Equestria, it's alright. I'm far from evil. It's very honorable that you are trying to make sure that I can be trusted. Afterall, we don't exactly know each other. I'd be a little suspicious if I discovered a really powerful creature in Equestria that I hardly knew anything about and was unsure what their intentions were." Says Felix is a comforting tone.

It's at this point that Discord is utterly speechless as his jaw literally hits the floor. He brakes apart piece by piece and Felix laughs. After a few moments, Discord puts himself back together and laughs, finally admitting that he was indeed trying to get to know the Fox a bit better.

"I-I suppose the rumors are true about Fox spirits huh?" Discord said with a slight chuckle.

Felix conjures up a couple will-o'-wisp flames for light as it's starting to become nighttime.

"Nah, I read your Aura. You were rather cautious around me and it didn't take long to figure out why you sought Me out." Says Felix.

"Well I suppose I'm more transparent then I thought I was haha!" Says Discord as he snaps his fingers, making himself see-through.

"Put in all honesty, I would enjoy a little magic contest between us. What do you think of that...umm... What was your name?" Discord says.

"My name is Felix Floetry the 9 tailed Kitsune. And I'd be happy to have a magical sparring match with you!" Felix said with a smirk.

Discord smirks too and shakes his paw.

"ohhh look forward to it... hehe" he says

As they part ways, Felix turns and looks at the Chaos spirit and says

"just remember, never try to outsmart a fox!"

\--THE END--


End file.
